Telepathen unter sich
by Drakea
Summary: Schuldig erhält den Auftrag einen Roboter telepathisch zu lesen und stößt dabei auf Probleme.


Titel: Telepathen unter sich  
Autor: Drakea  
Serien: Weiß Kreuz und Ich, der Robot  
Genre: Crossover, Science-Fiction  
Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren  
Wörter: 3.706  
Disclaimer: Figuren, Handlungsorte, ect. sind nur geliehen – alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffern [Takehito Koyasu und Isaac Asimov]. Mit der Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

* * *

Ein karger Raum ist das, in dem ich hier sitze.  
Weiße Wände, ohne Bilder oder sonstige Verschönerungen, außer einer tristen Plastiktür.  
Dafür hat das Zimmer saubere und große Fenster. Leider ist im Ausgleich dafür die Aussicht nicht sehr atemberaubend. Das einzige was man sieht, ist das riesige Fabrikgelände der U.S. Robot Company. Mit all seinen Fertigungshallen, Beförderungsmitteln und Verwaltungsgebäuden. Das ist dann aber auch schon fast wieder alles.  
In diesem Raum ist ansonsten nur noch ein kleiner Kunststofftisch mit zwei Stühlen. Sehr unbequeme Sitzgelegenheiten kann ich euch sagen. Die Dinger haben nicht mal ein Polster und sind steinhart.  
Dafür hat man mir einen Kaffee gegeben. Er ist noch schön warm und schmeckt sogar. Erwartet hatte ich das nicht. Schließlich habe ich schon in den verschiedensten Ländern Kaffee getrunken und es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er in Amerika auch nicht schmecken würde.

Ihr fragt euch bestimmt warum ich hier bin.  
Passt auf, ich erkläre es euch.  
Crawford hat mich hierher geschleppt, weil ich Telepath bin und man ein kleines Experiment durchführen möchte und dazu meine speziellen Fähigkeiten benötigt.  
Ein Glück für die Amis, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist. Ich soll mir nur ‚jemanden' ansehen und versuchen herauszufinden, was und vor allem wie er denkt.  
Hörte sich zu Anfang recht einfach an.

Doch leider sind die Dinge nie so, wie sie sich anhören.

Mir gegenüber sitzt Herbie.  
Herbie der glänzt, blinkt und nie blinzelt.  
Um es genau zu sagen, er ist ein Roboter. Herbie ist nur sein Kosename. Eigentlich hat er so einen typischen wissenschaftlichen Namen. Irgendeine Abkürzung aus Buchstaben und Zahlen, die sich kein normaler Mensch merken kann.

„Es heißt RB-34", meldet Herbie sich zu Wort. „Oder eben kurz Herbie."

Scheinbar besteht er darauf richtig genannt zu werden. Aber ich sagte ja schon, den Namen kann sich kein Mensch merken.  
Ach ja. Ich sollte noch erwähnen, Herbie besitzt telepathische Fähigkeiten. Zwar nur durch einen Produktionsfehler, aber er hat sie. Es sollte eigentlich keinen Roboter geben, der lesen kann, was seine Herren und Meister so von ihm denken.

Und weil Herbie nun einmal auch Telepath ist, muss ich diesen Job erledigen und herausfinden, wo der Fehler in seinem Kopf liegt.  
Aber für welchen Preis?  
Ich kann nur für Crawford hoffen, dass es sich lohnt, sich mit dieser Blechdose zu unterhalten.

„Ich bin ein Roboter und keine Blechdose. Es würde Ihnen doch auch nicht gefallen, wenn ich Sie Fleischklops nennen würde", kommentierte Herbie meine Gedanken.

Überrascht hebe ich meine Augenbrauen. Schau an, der Roboter kann sich auch wehren.  
Plausibel und auch noch auf einem Niveau, das man manchen Menschen nicht zutrauen würde. Diese intelligenten Roboter sind wirklich penibel auf Höflichkeit programmiert worden.  
„Alle Achtung", gebe ich laut zu. Der Kleine gefällt mir bis jetzt.

„Also Herbie, dann lass uns doch mal mit dem Spaß anfangen."  
Ich kann es wirklich kaum erwarten ihn zu prüfen. Es wird bestimmt hoch interessant werden und vielleicht kann ich sogar noch etwas lernen. Es soll ja nicht umsonst heißen, dass Roboter unfehlbar sind.

„Ich richte mich ganz nach Ihnen. Ich bin bereit, wenn Sie es sind", antwortet der Roboter und sieht mich starr an.  
Natürlich wird Herbie immer bereit sein, solange er nicht vollkommen mit anderen Aufgaben ausgelastet ist. Und zurzeit kümmert er sich ausschließlich um mich.

Aber da habe ich Löwe doch verdammt gut gebrüllt.  
Fangen wir mal an. Aber wie?  
Das ist eine Maschine. Wie soll ich in das Gehirn und die Gedanken einer Maschine eindringen?  
Bei einem Menschen wäre das kein Problem. Aber wie denkt ein Ding, das aus Drähten, Schrauben und Metall besteht.  
Verdammt, kann mir das mal jemand verraten?

„Vielleicht sollten Sie mich wie einen Menschen behandeln und auch so ansehen. Geben Sie sich auf diese Weise das Gefühl, dass Sie auch jetzt einen Menschen lesen wollen und nichts anderes. Gehen Sie einfach Ihren gewohnten Schritten nach", riet mir Herbie und sah haargenau so aus, wie vor einer Minute. Nicht einmal eines seiner Lichter hat mit einem Blinken ausgesetzt.

Ich würde mich um einiges wohler fühlen, wenn er Regungen zeigen würde.

„Wie Sie wissen, haben wir Roboter keine Muskeln, die wir bewegen können. Aber vielleicht wird das eine neue Modellreihe in der Zukunft können. Der Technik sind heutzutage fast keine Grenzen mehr gesetzt."

Oh, Gott. Bitte lass den Roboter aufhören meine Gedanken zu lesen. Das macht mich nervös.  
Normalerweise bin ich es doch, der andere liest und nicht andersherum. Das ist völlig ungewohnt für mich.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Ich werde sofort damit aufhören, wenn Sie das wünschen."

Leicht genervt fasse ich mir an den Kopf und schaue auf meinen Kaffee.  
Er tut es schon wieder.

Aber halt!  
Ich hebe wieder meinen Kopf und sehe Herbie an.  
„Was hast du da gesagt? Du hörst auf mich zu lesen?", hacke ich nach.  
Wenn er das wirklich kann, dann wäre das einfach nur super. Eine beneidenswerte Fähigkeit, die ich liebend gern erlernen würde.  
Schon immer habe ich damit zu kämpfen, die Gedanken anderer Menschen 24 Stunden am Tag ertragen zu müssen, weil ich sie nicht abstellen oder ausblenden kann.  
„Kannst du das etwa auf Kommando?"

„Sicher", spricht Herbie.  
Aber ich habe das Gefühl die Antwort auf meine Frage hat etwas länger, als die vorigen gebraucht. Wenn auch nur um den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Trotzdem gehen mir die Augen über. Wie lange wünsche ich es mir bereits, dass auch zu könne?  
„Kannst du es mir beibringen?", frage ich ihn sofort. Mir selbst fällt sogar die unheimliche Gier in meiner Stimme auf. Wäre diese Fähigkeit materiell, würde ich, ohne darüber nachzudenken, meine Finger nach ihr ausstrecken, um sie zu besitzen.  
Wenn er es mir beibringen würde und endlich alle Stimmen um mich herum verstummen würden, wäre das zu schön um wahr zu sein.  
„Bitte!", flehe ich ihn an, um meinen Wunsch zu unterstreichen und wenigstens dieses Gebot der Höflichkeit einzuhalten.

Doch Herbie schweigt.  
Er rührt sich nicht. Sitzt bewegungslos und still auf seinem Stuhl. Sieht mich dabei an.

Ich gebe ihm noch etwas Bedenkzeit.  
Vielleicht hadert er noch mit sich selbst in seinem Innersten.

Aber der Roboter antwortet, auch nach einer Weile des Wartens, immer noch nicht.

Langsam, aber sicher reißt mir der Geduldsfaden.  
Der Roboter hat doch eben laut und deutlich gesagt, er könne es. Da kann man doch nicht so lange mit einer Erwiderung zögern.  
„Antworte", donnere ich und springe von meinem Platz auf. Dabei bin ich so ungestüm und verschütte den Kaffee. Ausversehen habe ich mit meinem Arm, die Tasse umgeworfen.  
Aber das ist mir im Moment völlig egal.  
Alles was wichtig ist, ist der Blechkasten auf den ich starre.

Herbie schaut mit seinen pseudo Augen zurück.  
„Ich kann es nicht", piepst er leise.

Ich kann es kaum glauben. Habe ich eben richtig gehört?!  
„Du kannst es nicht", wiederhole ich den Satz in der Hoffnung, dass ich mich doch verhört habe. „Du hast aber gesagt..."  
Ich verstumme.

Auf einmal gerät Bewegung in den Schrotthaufen. Er hebt seine metallenen Arme vor sein Gesicht und versucht sich dahinter zu verstecken. Ganz so, als ob er Angst davor hätte, dass ich ihn schlagen würde.  
Und doch habe ich in meiner Wut die Faust geballt, mit ihr wild herum gefuchtelt und ihn auf diese Art bedroht.

Ich lasse mich zurück auf meinen Stuhl plumpsen. Den Blechkasten würde ich nicht vermöbeln. Es hätte keinen Sinn mit der baren Faust auf Stahl zu trommeln, außer dass ich mir dabei meine eigene Hand verletzten würde.  
Mir tut dennoch etwas weh. All die schönen Gedanken, die ich mir eben noch über eine sorglosere Zukunft gemacht habe, sind zerplatzt wie viele kleine Seifenblasen.

Kurz quietscht Herbie in einem schrillen Ton auf.

Ich will aber nicht auf ihn achten.  
Andererseits kann ich mir dadurch sicher sein, dass er es wirklich nicht kann. Ansonsten würde sein Verhalten keinen Sinn ergeben.

Aber das heißt auch, Herbie hat mich gelinkt. Er hat ausgerechnet mich an der Nase herumgeführt.  
Mich, einen Telepathen. Dabei sollte es doch mir als erstes möglich sein zu wissen, ob man mir die Wahrheit erzählt oder nicht.  
Doch ich war so geblendet von Herbies Worte, dass ich nichts von einer Lüge bemerkt hatte.

„Verdammt", fluche ich leise vor mich hin.  
Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Verarscht von einem Blechkasten auf Beinen.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüstert Herbie, immer noch in Deckung vor mir. „Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzten."

Ich höre ihm nicht wirklich zu. Ich bin geknickt und will hier raus. Raus aus diesem hässlichen Zimmer und weg von dieser Lügenmaschine.

„Ich gehe", sagte ich ihm noch und werfe einen letzten Blick auf Herbie.  
Er hält sich immer noch geschützt und blinkt mich mit seinen fotoelektrischen Augen an. Er sieht mir dennoch mitten ins Gesicht.  
Es ist eine Unverschämtheit mich einfach so, ohne ein Zeichen von Reue, anzublicken.  
Aber was soll ein Roboter schon großartig von Gefühlen wissen. Geschweige denn, sie zeigen können.

„Sie haben Ihre Aufgabe noch nicht erledigt", weist mich Herbie hin, nicht auf meine neu entflammte Wut achtend. „Obwohl Sie es Dr. Calvin versprochen haben."

Wie schnell so ein dämlicher Roboter das Thema wechseln kann und dabei alles was davor passiert ist, gekonnt überspielt. Das ist wirklich erstaunlich.  
Aber was er sagt stimmt allerdings. Ich habe dieser Psychologin und Crawford versprochen mir diesen Roboter anzusehen.  
Getan habe ich es auch und dass er Gedanken lesen kann, hat er schon ausreichend und mehrfach bewiesen. Und ihn lesen möchte ich nicht mehr.  
Also was soll ich noch hier?

Scheinbar hängt Herbie weiterhin meinen Gedanken nach.  
Er setzt sich wieder grade hin, legt seine Hände auf den Tisch, bricht aber nicht den Blickkontakt zu mir ab.  
„Sie müssen wenigsten versuchen meine Gedanken zu lesen. Es kann nicht schwerer für Sie sein, als mit einem Menschen telepathischen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie müssen wissen, wir Roboter denken auch. Und auch unsere Gehirne senden Impulse auf inneren Bahnen aus", erklärt mir Herbie und versucht mich zu einem ‚Ja' zu drängen.

Etwas Ähnliches hat mir Dr. Calvin im Vorfeld auch erzählt.  
Die Gehirne der Roboter sind denen von Menschen relativ ähnlich und müssten einige für mich bekannte Muster aufweisen, an denen ich mich zurechtfinden sollte.

„Sie wollen doch nicht aufgeben, ehe Sie es ausprobiert haben?", forderte mich der Roboter heraus. „Oder halten Sie sich selbst für so unfähig, nicht einmal einen Versuch zu unternehmen?!"

Ich kann ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Der Satz hätte genauso gut von mir sein können.  
Natürlich werde ich mich darauf einlassen. Eine Chance dem Schrotthaufen eines Auszuwischen, lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Ich bin allemal besser als eine Maschine, egal wie menschlich sie ist. Außerdem bin ich ja auch nicht von schlechten Eltern.  
„Also gut." Dann werde ich eben bei diesem Kuhhandel mitmachen.

Jetzt setzte auch ich mich wieder bequem hin.  
Es wird schon nicht allzu schwer sein. Obwohl ich immer noch keine Ahnung habe, wie ich in den Kopf dieser Blechdose kommen soll.

Ich sehe mir Herbie genau an. Vielleicht nur um dem Ganzen einen Hauch von Routine zu geben. Ich betrachte immer erst meine Opfer, bevor ich mich in ihren Geist wage, um zu erahnen was mich dort erwarten wird.

Herbie ist einem Menschen tatsächlich recht ähnlich.  
Er hat Arme, Beine, Korpus, Kopf und ein Gehirn.  
Herbie hat gesagt, Roboter überlegen auch und folgen nicht blind irgendwelchen Befehlen. Heißt also, sie haben eine Art Willen.

Das müsste reichen. Ich will es mit dem Einprägen nicht übertreiben und dieses Bild nie mehr aus meinem Kopf bekommen.

Ich schließe meine Augen, um mich besser auf mein Gegenüber konzentrieren zu können.  
Vorsichtig versuche ich eine Möglichkeit zu finden in Herbies Gedanken vorzudringen.  
Aber da ist nichts. Es ist vollkommen still um ihn herum.

„Herbie denk nach", weise ich ihn an. Es wäre möglich, dass er einfach alle Programme abgeschaltet hat, die er nicht braucht. Und mir deswegen jetzt der Weg in seinen Kopf verwehrt bleibt.

Ich gebe dem Roboter noch etwas Zeit, in der Hoffnung, dass bald ein Kontakt zwischen uns zustande kommt. Aber auch, weil es vielleicht etwas dauert, alle wichtigen Programme zu starten.

„Ich denke bereits nach", antwortet Herbie noch bevor ich meinen Befehl wiederholen kann. „Mein Gehirn arbeitet schon die ganze Zeit über, die wir hier miteinander verbringen."  
„Lauter kann ich nicht denken", beantwortet er einen weiteren unausgesprochenen Gedanken von mir.

Mist.  
Ich habe bist jetzt noch gar nichts davon bemerkt. Nur in einem sehr, sehr kurzen Augenblick, wobei ich dachte, ich hätte mir nur eingebildet, etwas gespürt zu haben.

Wahrscheinlich denken Roboter einfach viel leiser als Menschen. Schließlich haben sie auch ein außergewöhnliches Gehirn.  
Brad hatte mich, bevor ich das Zimmer betrat, extra ermahnt vorsichtig zu sein. Er sagte so ein positronisches Gehirn, wie es Herbie besitzt, ist ungeheuer wertvoll und ebenso teuer. Ich würde, wenn ich es kaputt machen sollte, es nie im Leben bezahlen und ersetzten können.  
Man könnte meinen, ich wäre ein Spielkind und würde alles zerstören. Dennoch war ich bis jetzt verdammt vorsichtig mit meinen Aktionen. Es wäre für mich kein schönes Ende in der Gosse zu landen und bis in alle Ewigkeit Schulden an die U.S. Robot Company zurück zu zahlen.

Ich kehre mit meinen Gedanken zu Herbie zurück und fokussiere meine Fähigkeiten weiter auf ihn.  
Aber es bringt nichts. Es ist bleibt weiterhin still um ihn.

„Schuldig, soll ich Ihnen helfen?", bietet er mir plötzlich an.

Perplex muss ich blinzeln.  
„Helfen?", wiederhole ich verwirrt.  
Ist das noch so ein schrecklicher Scherz, wie der von vorhin?

„Es ist mir diesmal ernst. Ich möchte Ihnen helfen, Ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Sie müssen mir nur vertrauen. Sie werden dann sehen, wie einfach es in Wirklichkeit ist."

Vertrauen ist gut.  
Wie soll ich einer Maschine vertrauen, die mich vor ein paar Minuten noch betrogen hat?  
Aber man soll bekanntlich jedem eine zweite Chance geben. Wobei ich glaube, es sind bei dem Spruch eigentlich nur Menschen gemeint.  
„Von mir aus", gebe ich locker zurück.

„Als erstes müssen Sie sich konzentrieren", weist Herbie mich an.

Widerspruchslos beuge ich mich der Maschine und schließe meine Augen.  
Alles in mir richte ich auf den Roboter aus und kann ihn schon fast vor meinem geistigen Auge sehen.

„Das ist gut", lobt mich Herbie. „Jetzt müssen Sie nur noch den Gedanken greifen, den ich Ihnen hinhalte."

Forschend spüre ich den Raum zwischen uns ab. Besser gesagt liegt dieser Zwischenraum auf mentaler Ebene.  
Aber diesmal fühle ich es ganz deutlich.  
Herbie hat nicht gelogen und tatsächlich die Hälfte der Verbindung aufgebaut.

Mutig greife ich nach seiner imaginären Hand und ziehe mich weiter vorwärts, in Richtung seines Geistes.  
Es ist schon lange her, dass mir jemand helfen musste, Zugang in den Kopf eines anderen zu bekommen. Andererseits begegnet man auch nicht jeden Tag einem Telepathen, mit dem man diese Prozedur durchziehen kann.

Doch diesmal ist das Lesen eine Qual.  
Die Fährte ist nicht süß, wie die von Menschen, sondern kalt und trocken. Als ob man über Metall fahren würde. Es fühlt sich abschreckend an.  
Aber ich muss ihr folgen. Der Roboter hat mich herausgefordert und ich habe angenommen.  
Ich darf nicht aufgeben!

Je weiter ich gehe, umso kälter wird es, dafür werden seine Gedanken lauter.  
Diese sind völlig monoton. Sie scheinen auf den ersten Blick alle gleich und unterscheiden sich nicht, wie bei einem Menschen, durch die mit ihnen verbundenen Gefühlen.

Und dann bin ich in seinem Gehirn.  
Kalt, voller Gedanken und unglaublich riesig.  
Es ist, als ob man aus seinem eigenen kleinen Zimmer, in eine gigantische Halle treten würde. So atemberaubend grotesk ist die Situation.  
Um mich herum befindet sich ein Wust aus Informationen. Es sind ungeheuer viele Daten und sie werden so schnell verarbeitet, dass ich sie kaum begreifen kann.  
Ein paar Dinge bemerke ich aber schon. Ab und zu fallen Namen. Der von Menschen, die hier arbeiten und auch Crawfords, sowie meiner.  
Des Weiteren rasen Buchtitel und Texte an mir vorbei.

Als ich versuche meine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas Bestimmtes zu richten, merke ich, dass ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen kann.  
Auch kann ich nicht frei entscheiden, was ich lesen möchte. Stattdessen strömen die Gedanken auf mich ein, obwohl ich von den meisten nichts wissen möchte.

Es ist wie eine Flutwelle, die mich unter sich begräbt.  
Ich ertrinke in einem Wirrwarr aus Informationen und Erinnerungen.  
Sie sind so erdrückend, dass ich kaum noch Luft bekommen würde, wäre ich mit meinem reellen Körper in diesem Gehirn.

Herbies Gedanken sind überall.  
Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr was ich genau suche. Warum ich hier bin und mit welchem Ziel.  
Wenn es so weitergeht, werde ich am Ende nicht einmal mehr wissen, wer ich bin.

Dann wird es plötzlich still.  
Der Ansturm hat aufgehört.  
Ich kann mich wieder bewegen und werde nicht gezwungen mir irgendwelche Gedanken anzusehen.  
Nein, jetzt habe ich das Ruder in der Hand und die Möglichkeit ungestört herum stöbern zu können.

Mich packt die Neugierde. Wie oft in seinem Leben hat man schon die Chance, in einem positronischen Gehirn zu sein?

Ich will wissen woran sich Herbie alles erinnert. Welche Personen er schon gelesen hat und was er dort erfuhr.

Furchtlos greife ich nach dem nächstgelegensten Gedanken und sehe ihn mir an.  
Er ist über mich.  
Aber das ist relativ uninteressant. Ich weiß, was ich denke. Für so was brauche ich meine Zeit nicht verschwenden.

Gespannt fasse ich nach vollkommen anderen Gedanken.  
Bücher, vor allem Schnulzen bekomme ich zu spüren.  
Vorsichtig kratze ich an der Oberfläche, als es völlig anders kommt.

Am einfachsten ist es, wenn ich es mit Schlittschuhlaufen vergleiche.  
Es ist wie im Winter. Man dreht auf einem zugefrorenen See seine Runden.  
Man fühlt sich sicher und denkt das Eis sei dick genug, um einen zu tragen.  
Doch dann bricht man in den See ein, weil die Kruste doch zu dünn war, um einen zu tragen.

Und genauso ergeht es mir.  
Ich schwimme in einem See aus Buchinhalten.  
Liebesromanen, Wissenschaftliches, Abenteuergeschichten und Sonstigem.  
Alles strömt in einem Moment auf mich ein.  
Alle Worte, die das Gehirn speichert, alle Zahlen, alle Zeichnungen und Skizzen.

Viel zu viel!

* * *

Mir ist schlecht.  
Ich fühle mich schlichtweg beschissen und total fertig.  
Fast so, als ob ich mehre Tage durchgemacht habe und dabei nur gearbeitet.  
Dafür liege ich jetzt ungemein bequem. Da kam man sich ruhig noch etwas entspannen.

Wieso liegen?!  
Leise stöhne ich auf und presse mir eine Hand auf die Schläfe.  
Ich habe höllische Kopfschmerzen.  
Aber ich bin mir sicher, ich war doch eben noch in Herbies Gedanken und nicht in einem Bett, auf einer Couch oder sonst wo.

Um mich zu orientieren, öffne ich meine Augen einen Spalt.  
Keine weiße Decke!  
Überrascht will ich mich aufsetzten, doch werde ich von einer kräftigen Hand zurück auf die Liegefläche gedrückt.  
„Brad", maule ich, als ich mein Chef erkenne und er mich mal wieder daran hindert, dass ich meinen eigenen Willen durchsetze.

„Bleib gefälligst liegen", brummt Crawford. „Du hast dich noch nicht erholt."  
Ich muss meinem Kollegen wohl nichtverstehend ansehen, da er seine Augen verdreht und seufzt.  
„Ich möchte nicht wissen, wozu du deinen Kopf hast", sagt Crawford, was nicht sehr nett von ihm ist. „Du bist zusammengebrochen, als du Herbies Gedanken gelesen hast."

„Es muss etwas grundlegend schief gelaufen sein", gibt Dr. Calvin von sich und tritt in mein Blickfeld. „Herbie hat uns sofort gerufen, nachdem Sie Ohnmächtig geworden sind. Wahrscheinlich waren die Informationen, die Sie in dem Moment erhalten haben, eine zu große Belastung für Sie gewesen."

Nickend höre ich der Psychologin zu.  
Klingt sehr logisch, was die Frau da sagt.  
„Kann sein. Ich kann mich nicht genau daran erinnern, was passiert ist", gebe ich offen zu.  
Es ist weniger peinlich zu gestehen, dass meiste vergessen habe zu haben, als die Tatsache, dass ich, Schuldig, gut ausgebildeter Telepath mit jahrelanger Erfahrung, zusammenbreche, während ich die Gedanken eines Roboters lese.  
„Alles was ich noch weiß, ist das Herbies Gedanken unglaublich schnell gewesen sind und ich kaum ein Wort verstanden habe."

Und natürlich weiß ich noch von all dem, was vor dem Versuch gesprochen worden ist.  
Davon erzähle ich den beiden auch. Es ist zwar kein Glanzpunkt in meinem Leben, einem Roboter auf dem Leim gegangen zu sein, aber vielleicht hilft diese Begebenheit Dr. Calvin bei der Lösung ihres Problems weiter.  
Außerdem kann man sich auf diese Art in Ruhe seinen Frust von der Seele reden.

„Sehr interessant. Haben Sie eventuell Lust, es noch einmal zu versuchen?", fragt mich Dr. Calvin unverblümt.  
Sie will bestimmt mehr über das Innenleben ihrer Roboterschützlinge wissen.

„Nein!", lautet meine energische Antwort. „Ich will mich nicht noch einmal mit dieser Maschine auseinandersetzten. Am liebsten würde ich sofort gehen."

Die Worte erreichen ihr Ziel. Die Doktorin schaut mich zwar nachdenklich an, nickt dann aber doch.  
Natürlich. Sie kann mich nicht zwingen, mich weiter mit dem Roboter zu beschäftigen.  
„Ich danke Ihnen beiden dennoch für Ihre Kooperation in dieser Sache", wendet sich Dr. Calvin höflich an Brad und mich.  
Eigentlich eine Unverschämtheit. Ich habe hier meine Gesundheit riskiert und Crawford überhaupt nicht. Das einzige was er gemacht hat, ist sich mit dieser Frau zu unterhalten. Aber ich will ja jetzt nicht kleinlich sein, sondern zurück in unser Hotel.

Mühevoll richte ich mich von meiner Ruhestätte auf.  
Ich merke, dass ich wirklich noch etwas schwach bin. Mein Körper zittert und mein Blick ist auch nicht sehr klar.  
Doch die Aussicht auf ein bisschen Entspannung birgt Wunder und gibt mir die Kraft nicht wieder umzukippen.

Als ich nach meinem Gehrock greifen will, halte ich geschockt inne.  
Meine Augen werden groß und meine Hand krallt sich in dem Stoff fest.

Da ist ein riesiger brauner Fleck auf meiner Kleidung.  
„Was?!", würge ich hervor und sehe bestürzt auf mein Lieblingsstück.

„Du musst wohl den Kaffee umgestoßen haben, als du zusammengebrochen bist. Jedenfalls ist er verschüttet worden und hat sich in deine Kleidung gesogen", sagt Crawford. Und ich bin mir sicher, so etwas wie Schadenfreude in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Danke auch.  
Jetzt bin ich wieder komplett bedient.  
Was für ein beschissener Tag!

* * *

Der Vorfall mit Herbie liegt jetzt schon einige Zeit zurück, aber ich denke immer noch nicht gerne darüber nach.  
Irgendwann ist mir sogar wieder eingefallen, was ich teilweise in seinem Gehirn gesehen habe.  
Nichts wirklich spannendes, aber zum Ausgleich hatte ich den restlichen Tag über mächtige Kopfschmerzen.

Ich weiß nicht, was aus Herbie geworden ist.  
Und um ehrlich zu sein, interessiert es mich auch nicht wirklich.  
Für mich ist das Thema Roboter und ihr Geist gegessen. Mit Menschen habe ich wesentlich bessere Erfahrungen gesammelt und sie sind bedeutend einfacher zu lesen.


End file.
